Don't Know Why
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: Post After the Show. Sara comes home to a notsoempty apartment. WS.


****

Don't Know Why

****

Author: Sk8erGrl1

****

Summary: Post After the Show. Sara comes home to a not-so-empty apartment. W/S.

****

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters don't belong to me. 

****

Pairings: Warrick/Sara with mention of Grissom/Sara

****

Spoilers: It's post After The Show. 

****

Author's Note: I got this idea while watching 'After the Show' and couldn't resist. It's just my way of dealing with the lack of Warrick in this episode and Sara's bad mood. It's just a little fluff for W/S shippers. Review and tell me what you think, please. 

**_A_** frustrated Sara stepped into her dark apartment and slammed the door loudly behind her. Without bothering to turn on any light Sara headed straight to the kitchen where she slammed her keys onto the counter. Taking a deep breath to calm down Sara closed her eyes and stood in the darkness silently for a few minutes regaining her composure.

"Rough night?" a voice from somewhere in the apartment asked. Sara's eyes snapped open and looked around the room. She recognized that voice, knew and worked with its owner, but it surprised her that the person was here in her apartment.

"He just gets me so mad." Sara sighed, as the lights flickered on and none other than Warrick Brown stepped into her line of vision. 

"Grissom," Warrick wondered, standing a few feet away from Sara, "What he do this time?" 

"He thinks Nick and I are incompetent!" Sara exclaimed, "He knew we both put in for a promotion and that this case could make our careers and he still gave it to Catherine!"

"I followed that," Warrick mentioned, "On the news. You guys got him." 

"No," Sara corrected, "Catherine and _Greg_ got him. Nick and I just did the leg work." 

"Greg?" Warrick raised an eyebrow and when Sara nodded he continued, "Good for Greg. He needs to get out in the field if he's ever going to get his level one CSI." Sara sent Warrick a withering glare, making the CSI decide to be more wary with what he said. Sara was in quite a mood tonight. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sara snapped. 

"You've been complaining about Grissom all night haven't you?" Warrick ignored Sara 's question, a knowing grin playing on his lips. 

"Catherine too!" Sara protested, pouting slightly. They both knew how un-Sara like it seemed. They had been spending a lot of time together lately and Sara began to feel more at ease with Warrick, even letting him in on her deepest secrets. 

"Sara..." Warrick let Sara's name float in the air between them. His tone had been almost scolding but more questioning. Asking her about her feelings for Grissom, for him. Sara remembered how they had somehow fallen into bed together some weeks ago, how they went about their work normally at night then during the day went to breakfast and came back to Sara's apartment. 

"Warrick, we've talked about this," Sara reminded him, and they had talked about it often. 

"I know," Warrick replied, taking a step toward her, "You want to know why I'm here?" 

"That would be a great start," Sara nodded. 

"I was bored," Warrick shrugged, "I wanted to see you when you came home. Help you relieve the tension." Sara couldn't help but smile as Warrick placed his hands on her hips, "I almost forgot how moody you've been. Until you came home." 

"Hey!" Sara slapped Warrick lightly on the arm; "I have not been moody." 

"I'm willing to bet that you've snapped at both Grissom and Catherine today," Warrick said and then added, "More than once." 

Sara didn't deny it. She knew that she had snapped at Catherine and Grissom numerous times that night, using the case as an excuse to vent her frustration and anger. There was just so much going on. She didn't know how she really felt about Grissom anymore, or even Warrick for that matter. Then there was the fact that there seemed to be something going on with Grissom and Catherine that she couldn't identify. She also didn't know how what had happened between her and Grissom, or hadn't for that matter, would affect her working with him. Or how her "relationship" with Warrick would affect their friendship.

"Everything's just so complicated," Sara exhaled loudly, "Us, Grissom, just everything." 

"Sara, I understand," Warrick whispered huskily, kissing her on the forehead, "Someone had called when I came in. They were leaving a message..." 

"Who was it?" Sara asked, eyes widening. 

"Your doctor," Grissom responded. 

"W-what did he say?" Sara began to feel queasy, light headed. 

"That the second test held the same results as the first. It came back positive," Warrick replied, looking directly at Sara his green eyes focused intently on her brown. 

"Warrick..." Sara didn't know what else to say, so like he had done before she let his name hang in the air between them, let him say something, anything. 

"When were you going to tell me?" Warrick asked. 

"I didn't even know until now," Sara pointed out, "I would've called as soon as I found out." 

"Really?" Warrick inquired, "Like you told me you thought you were pregnant." 

"That's different," Sara pulled away from him and stalked across the kitchen, "I didn't want you to get all worked up over nothing." 

"Well this isn't nothing now Sara," Warrick reminded her, "This is serious. How long have you known? You took two tests." 

"A week," Sara replied, "I've known a week. I wanted to be sure, I wanted to have another test. People make mistakes all the time Warrick. We've made mistakes before. You know now." 

"What do we do?" Warrick questioned. 

"God! I don't know!" Sara threw up her hands in frustration, "I don't know if I'm cut out to do this Warrick. I don't know anything about kids." 

"We're in this together," Warrick put in, making his way to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "We're in this together Sara. I just want to know where we stand?" 

"I don't know," a single tear escaped down Sara's cheek and Warrick wiped it away with his other hand, "I don't know how this happened. How we ended up here, together." 

"That's not the easiest of questions," Warrick's hand gently massaged Sara's shoulder, "See for all I know you've hated me from the minute you arrived in Vegas." 

"I never hated you," Sara whispered, "Not really." 

"Sara, I love you," Warrick admitted. A long silence ensued that comment and neither expected the other to say anything more. Sara furrowed her eyebrows and her brown eyes searched Warrick's own green eyes for any trace of a lie within them, she searched to see if it was the truth. Did he really love her? She had hardly considered that, for a while they were two friends getting together after work, fulfilling each other's needs. Then, she had begun to really care for Warrick, depend on him, and that scared her. She had never relied on someone as she relied on Warrick. "You don't have to say anything," He added after a while, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm here. And that if you're willing I want to have a family with you." 

"This is one hell of a night," Sara leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes, Warrick took a step towards her and Sara leaned her head against his chest, "When I came home tonight I thought I'd get the chance to sleep everything away and instead you're here." 

"Maybe it's better that I am," Warrick mentioned, "That we're having this conversation now." 

"Maybe," Sara agreed, "That way I get this done in one swoop and put this day behind me." 

"We could always just go to sleep," Warrick suggested, his hands roaming down Sara's body. Once again Sara couldn't help but smile at Warrick insinuations and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Let's," she nodded into his chest. Warrick licked his lips and grinned as he led her down the hall and towards her bedroom, both losing clothing along the way. When they reached Sara's bedroom Warrick fumbled to open the door and when he did Sara pulled him inside and Warrick had enough time to shut the door with his foot before Sara pulled him onto her bed. 

They slept through most of the day and just before they both had to get up and head in to the LVPD Warrick brushed back Sara's hair and watched a bit. Her eyes eventually fluttered open, her blankets covering her bare body, "Hey," Sara smiled up at him.

"Hey," Warrick returned, "We should talk." 

"I'm tired of talking," Sara groaned. 

"We're going in soon," Warrick kissed her temple, "And I promised Nick and Cath I'd go to breakfast with them. We need to talk now." 

"Warrick, I was awake a lot this morning, thinking," Sara admitted, "Thinking about everything you said earlier, everything that happened. I want this. I want what you want." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Sara nodded, "I want it all. I love you." 

"I love you too Sara," Warrick grinned. 

"Let's get married," Sara whispered, not believing that she was saying those words to someone, to Warrick nonetheless. 

"Aren't I supposed to ask that?" Warrick chuckled. 

"Well we're doing everything backwards, aren't we?" Sara snuggled in close to Warrick. 

"What about Grissom?" Warrick suddenly asked, 

"It's too late," Sara grinned brightly. It was too late for Grissom, she had told her himself that one day it would be too late. She never thought that that day would be so soon or that the person she would fall for would be Warrick but it had happened. "Now come on, we better get to work." 

"I hope you're this cheerful all day," Warrick muttered, "The last thing I need is a pissed off Sara on my first day back." Sara hit Warrick playfully across the chest as she rolled out of bed. 

"Comes with the pregnancy," Sara pointed out, "And if I remember correctly it's your fault I have these mood swings." 

"But you love me anyway," Warrick reminded her. 

"Sometimes I don't know why," Sara laughed. 

****

Fin. 


End file.
